Conventionally, various types of engines have been widely employed in many fields such as railways, ships, automobiles, aircrafts, power generation institutions and the like except aeronautics.
For example, super-high rotation/super-high output jet engines for aircraft which are the most excellent in performance weight and super-low rotation/super-high torque and super-long stroke diesel engines for super-large sized ships boasting excellent heat efficiency though the size and weight are large are situated at opposite extremes. Moreover, further super fuel-cost saving and super low-pollution realized by higher efficiency are in demand. However, the engines developed so far have costs increased due to addition of more complicated structures and components and some excellent properties at the cost of other performances, and an engine excellent in comprehensive performances in total has not been achieved yet.
Turning to the future, a 21st century type MYT engine, which is a reciprocating engine considered to be the reincarnation of a volume-type air-cooling radial engine and won the invention grand price in a world-class design contest for creating the future of the 21st century, needs 4 pistons at the minimum and 16 movable components attached thereto and has considerably complicated operating mechanisms and movements. The MYT engine is excellent in ensuring compression and realization of circular operation of a piston but its movement is indefinite-speed circular rotation including stop and is incapable of isokinetic circular rotation. The pistons of the odd-number set and the even-number set of the MYT engine do not reciprocate but repeat stop and go, stop and go . . . alternately. In this process, a cycle in which rotary moment is canceled and go is repeated, which is wasteful, durability and efficiency deteriorate, and the current state is far from ideal. Moreover, the MYT engine seems to be suitable for small to medium-sized targets and to unavoidably have a range similar to that of the original air-cooling radial engine with limited applications to some degree.
Other, various types of rotary engines have been proposed, but a complete compression requirement has not been established yet in any of the volume type, and isokinetic circular rotation and continuous combustion has not been established yet in the speed type, and thus, any ideal condition has not been satisfied yet.
As described above, compression leakage, high-pressure gas leakage or the like occurs and isokinetic circular rotation cannot be made in the prior-art technologies. Thus, development of an engine which can pursue simplification and new possibilities and has diversified characteristics is expected.
The Japanese government has declared CO2 reduction by 25% over 1990 by 2020 to the world and is trying to achieve the goal by improvement and pursuit for limitation of existing technologies and austerity lives together with the industries, but that is considered to be impossible with the technical innovations in the current direction. Use of powerful motors and batteries using a large quantity of rare metal and use of precious metal for exhaust purification seem to be a waste of expensive resources.
For this reason, the basic principle having a possibility of success and aiming at least 4 to 5 times in efficiency/performance or 10 times or more than the prior-art technologies in performance for a breakthrough should replace the base which can be obtained from the past experiences.